torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Astromancer
Astromancers are the keepers of the secrets of the heavens. They are seen as mysterious and otherworldly by all, and the powers they receive are unexplainable. Revering the suns, moons, and stars, they draw their strange gifts from the heavens and are most comfortable when outside in the open. The primary members of the Order of the Skywatchers and creators of the Torian calendar, they often step back from the politics of the world and observe from their Skytowers. Adventures Astromancers adventure for the same purposes as everyone else: money, power, and fame. They are constantly striving to become more attuned to their dominance and even to gain new insight into other powers. This costs time, money, and experience. Characteristics An astromancer on average is very laid back, especially during his dominance. Partly this is because it takes much more skill for them to cast a spell than a normal mage. Therefore, an astromancer is usually smarter than a regular mage of comparable experience. An astromancer will almost never sleep during his dominance, preferring to stay awake during that time to feel closer to his source of power. Alignment Astromancers are widely spread around the ranges of alignment; though tend to follow their own rules, not the laws of any nations nor going out of their way to disrupt those laws. Solars are usually good, Lunars are usually neutral, and Stellars are usually evil. Religion Unless there are gods of their dominance (i.e. a god of the sun for Solars, a god of the moon for Lunars, or a god of the star for Stellars) astromancers tend not to worship deities, considering those weak enough to have to rely on another being for power to be objects of contempt. Background Astromancers come from all walks of life, from the poorest farming family to the king’s household. Any who find themselves sky watching hours at a time and feeling at peace while they do usually have some latent astral connection in them. However, the costs involved in schooling to become an astromancer often deter the poorer potential skywatchers. Races The more civilized, contemplative races are attracted to the ways of astromancy. Elves and avarta are among the most numerous astromancers, though occasionally gnomes and humans will follow this path as well. Many moriedhel can be found among the astromancer ranks, given their typical beliefs concerning deities. Dwarves and lamni usually do not possess the necessary mental agility to become skillful astromancers. Other Classes Astromancers dislike the Sendrellan, finding them small-minded and too interested in the politics of the world for the most part. Astromancers dislike barbarians and berserkers too, finding them boorish. They are indifferent toward rangers, paladins, and bards but they consider these individuals to not be able to focus on a goal. They enjoy being around sorcerers, haruspices, and incarnates as they find them curiosities and are fascinated by how they will spells into existence. They understand the value that clerics bring with their healing capabilities. They allow fighters around them since an astromancer knows the value of a good meat shield. Rogues and monks they have no particular like or dislike for them and deal with these on an individual basis. They appreciate and feel camraderie with stormlords and druids, as all three enjoy the outdoors. Game Rule Information Abilities: Intelligence is the most important ability for astromancers as it controls their spellcasting and, in conjunction with the Astral Charting skill, several class abilities. Wisdom and Charisma can be important to some astromancers, especially lunar and solar dominants. Other abilities are of a lesser importance. Hit Die: d4. Starting Gold: 3d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Complex (+40% of adulthood). Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the relevant ability for each) of the astromancer class: Astral Charting (Int), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Knowledge (all skills; taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Table: The Astromancer Class Features The following are the class features of the astromancer class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Astromancers are proficient with simple weapons, but not armor or shields. Spells An astromancer casts arcane spells which are drawn from the sorcerer/mage spell list. An astromancer must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time (see below). To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the astromancer must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an astromancer’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the astromancer’s Intelligence bonus. Like other spellcasters, an astromancer can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is exactly the same as a mage of equal level. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score. Unlike a bard or sorcerer, an astromancer may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting a good night’s sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the astromancer decides which spells to prepare. Spellbooks An astromancer must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for read magic, which all astromancers can prepare from memory. An astromancer begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level mage spells (except those from his prohibited school or schools, if any) plus three 1st-level spells of your choice. For each point of Intelligence bonus the astromancer has, the spellbook holds one additional 1st-level spell of your choice. At each new astromancer level, he gains two new spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new astromancer level) for his spellbook. At any time, an astromancer can also add spells found in other mages’ spellbooks to his own. Celestial Magic Astromancers differ from other arcane magic users in that their power is drawn from the universe at large, focused through the visible celestial bodies from the surface of the world. This power can be channeled into effects that more common arcane spellcasters could never hope to duplicate. The astromancer gains a special power and a list of spells he may spontaneously cast (like a good cleric spontaneously casting cure spells), depending on which dominance is active. The dominance domain power and list of spontaneous spells is only available to the astromancer during that dominance (e.g. if the astromancer does not use his Solar Flare power during the solar dominance, he may not use it at all that day). Celestial Dependence Whenever the astromancer spends more than a day without being outside under the sky for at least an hour per level (maximum 20 hours required), his caster level is halved until he spends at least 16 consecutive hours outside under any combination of dominances. Celestial Dominances There are three key timeframes for astromancers throughout the day. During each of these a particular type of celestial influence is dominant. These are called “dominances”. The three celestial dominances are: solar (8am-4pm), lunar (4pm-12am), and stellar (12am-8am). Solar Dominance Domain • Domain Power: Solar Flare (Su) - Once per day the astromancer can cause a brief flash of light to emit from his hand. Anyone within a 30 ft. radius that is looking at him must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 level + Int bonus) or be blinded for 1d4 rounds. Additionally all allies within the area are healed for 1d4 + 1 hit points, plus an additional hit point per 2 levels (maximum 1d4+5) from the healing warmth of the sun. This does not apply to allies that are negatively affected by direct sunlight (such as orcs, drow, and vampires). • Spontaneous Spells o Level 1: Cure light wounds. o Level 2: Heat metal. o Level 3: Searing light. o Level 4: Holy smite. o Level 5: Cure light wounds, mass. o Level 6: Fire seeds. o Level 7: Sunbeam. o Level 8: Sunburst. o Level 9: Summon monster IX (good only). Lunar Dominance Domain • Domain Power: Turn Madness (Su) - Once per day you may attempt to turn any non-humanoid creature(s) the same way a good cleric turns undead, except that you use your Intelligence bonus instead of your Charisma bonus. Alternately you may target a creature affected by a mind-influencing effect and make a turn check against a DC equal to the caster level of the mind-influencing effect to dispel it immediately. • Spontaneous Spells o Level 1: Faerie fire. o Level 2: Moonlight*. o Level 3: Nondetection. o Level 4: Polymorph. o Level 5: Baleful polymorph. o Level 6: Permanent image. o Level 7: Insanity. o Level 8: Polymorph any object. o Level 9: Shapechange. Stellar Dominance Domain • Domain Power: Gain darkvision 60 ft. (or improve existing darkvision by 60 ft.). • Spontaneous Spells o Level 1: Starlight*. o Level 2: Star blades*. o Level 3: Starfire*. o Level 4: Death ward. o Level 5: Starshield*. o Level 6: Starburst attack*. o Level 7: Blasphemy. o Level 8: Horrid wilting. o Level 9: Summon monster IX (evil only). * *: See below for these spells. Astral Companion Astromancers from the beginning of their studies are taught to summon a companion creature to keep them company during their long tenures alone in observatories and protect them during their journeys across the world. This ability functions exactly like a druid’s animal companion ability, including advancement, except as noted below. The companion can be any creature with an Intelligence of less than half of the astromancer’s and with no more HD than half the astromancer’s level. When the companion is chosen, the astromancer must choose a dominance to affect the companion. Solar dominance companions gain the half celestial template, lunar dominance companions gain the lycanthrope template (except for the Curse of Lycanthropy ability), and stellar dominance companions gain the half fiend template. The spell-like abilities of the solar and stellar companions are only available during their respective dominances, and the alternate form of the lunar companion likewise is only available during its dominance. Practical Star Charts (Ex) Astromancers are adept at analyzing their astral charts and making use of the data in practical, every-day fashion. At levels 3, 8, 13, and 18 the astromancer may choose one of the following skills. The astromancer may use his Astral Charting skill in place of making the skill check for the chosen skill(s). The skills the astromancer may create charts for are: Gather Information, Intimidate, Hide, Intimidate, Move Silently, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, and Survival. Improved Celestial Magic At 5th level the astromancer becomes more attuned to the arcane energies flowing throughout the cosmos. Once per day the astromancer may make an Astral Charting check to gain a benefit during a specific dominance. He must choose the dominance and the benefit before making this check. The base DC for these checks is equal to 10 + the astromancer’s level. The benefits the astromancer may gain are: • Supernova Charts: Increase your effective caster level by 1, and an additional 1 per 5 points you beat the DC by (maximum bonus of +5). • Nebula Charts: Infuse an item with magic, duplicating a magical enchantment with a market price of 2000gp or less. The item to infuse must already exist (e.g. to turn a pair of boots into boots of elvenkind, you must already have a pair of non-magical boots). Increase the gp limit of your enchantment by 2000gp per 5 points you beat the DC by (maximum of a 10,000gp market value enchantment). • Pulsar Charts: Gain a +1 celestial bonus to attack rolls and AC, and an additional +1 per 5 points you beat the DC by (maximum of +5). Greater Celestial Magic At 10th level the astromancer may make two Astral Charting checks per day. He may not make more than one check per benefit type per dominance. He may gain multiple benefits during a single dominance, or may gain one or more benefits over multiple dominances. In addition the astromancer gains the ability to make a new type of chart: • Galactic Charts: Choose one metamagic feat that increases affected spell levels by 1 or less. This feat applies to all spells you cast during the dominance, unless you specify otherwise. For every 10 points you beat the DC by you may choose another feat, or you may choose a feat that increases the affected spell’s level by 1 more than before (maximum spell level increase of 3). Supreme Celestial Magic At 15th level the astromancer may make three Astral Charting checks per day. He may not make more than one check per benefit type per dominance. He may gain multiple benefits during a single dominance, or may gain one or more benefits over multiple dominances. In addition the astromancer gains the ability to make a new type of chart: • Quasar Charts: Once during the chosen dominance you may make an Astral Charting check (DC 10 + 2x spell level) when casting a spell. If successful, you cast the spell without expending the spell slot. You gain one additional use of this power for every 10 points you beat the DC by (maximum 5 times). Perfect Celestial Magic At 20th level the astromancer may make three Astral Charting checks per day. He may not make more than one check per benefit type per dominance. He may gain multiple benefits during a single dominance, or may gain one or more benefits over multiple dominances. In addition the astromancer gains the ability to make a new type of chart: • Black Hole Charts: Gain a +1 bonus per die on all damage rolls, and damage reduction of 1/adamantine or cold iron (your choice). Increase these benefits by 1 per 10 points you beat the DC by (maximum benefit of 5). Astral Form At 20th level the astromancer has become so attuned to the power of the cosmos itself that it changes him. His type changes to outsider (native) and he no longer suffers any penalties due to age (existing penalties remain). He continues to accrue bonuses due to age. His old and venerable age categories are 100 times longer than normal for his race. Additionally he gains a template based on the dominance(s) he favors. He may choose three of the benefit sets below. He may choose a given set multiple times and its effects stack. • Solar Form o Corona (Su): At the start of your turn each round all adjacent enemies take fire damage equal to half (rounded down, minimum 1) of your Charisma bonus. o Fire resistance 5. o Radiant Defense (Ex): You may add half of your Charisma bonus (rounded down, minimum 1) as a deflection bonus to your AC. o Radiant Spells (Su): Your spells all gain a bonus to damage equal to your Charisma bonus. • Lunar Form o Mutable Form (Su): As a move action you may gain a natural weapon that deals 1d8+Str damage (crit 19-20/x2). You may have one of these at a time. Multiple applications of this benefit allow multiple simultaneous natural weapons. Possibilities include claws, bite, tail, and gore attacks. o Insightful Defense (Ex): You may add half of your Wisdom bonus to your AC as a deflection bonus. o Damage resistance 5/silver. o +2 Dex, -1 Wis. o +3 racial bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, and Intimidate as you are able to use your mutable body to become more pleasing or frightening. • Stellar Form o Stellar Wave Distortion (Su): Once per day as a full round action you may converge light coming from stars millions of light years away onto you, effectively making you appear as though you are flickering through time. Your appearance constantly shifts: armor, weapons, scars, and expressions blinking in and out of sight. You are effectively displaced until you take damage from any source. A true seeing spell does not penetrate this ability, though chronomancers of any level are immune to it. Multiple applications of this benefit grant more uses per day. o Cosmic Sight (Su): Once per day you may step along the light streams coming from distant stars, allowing you to review recently past events and see forward in time slightly. You must succeed at both a Fortitude and a Will save (DC 10) to perform this ability. If in a combat situation you gain your Intelligence bonus as an insight bonus to attack rolls, AC, and saves for ½ your level in rounds. If in a non-combat situation you gain ¼ your level as an insight bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Listen, Sense Motive, and Spot checks for ½ your level in minutes. Multiple applications of this benefit grant more uses per day. o Darkvision 60 ft. o Starlight Twinkling (Su): Once per day when a melee attack against you misses you may teleport a number of 5 ft. squares from your current location equal to your Intelligence bonus as an immediate action. Multiple applications of this benefit grant more uses per day. o Spell resistance 10. New Spells Starlight (Evocation Light, Illusion (Figment)) Level: Sor/Wiz 1 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 action Range: personal Area: 10 sq. feet/level Duration: 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw: none Spell Resistance: no This spell illuminates an area as a cloudless outdoor night sky filled with stars would. This light is pale and wan, and dilutes vision to mostly black and white. Full visual acuity is possible only out to a range of 10 yards (20 for those with Low-light vision), but general identification can be made out twice as far. Stationary figures can be made out at 40 yards, and movement detected out to 80. Intervening cover will, of course, reduce sighting distances accordingly. This light does not interfere with darkvision, and there are ample shadows within the area to hide in. The illusionary component of the spell creates the appearance of an actually starry night sky. The area is stationary. Material Components: A piece of black velvet and a few bits of glass. Moonlight (Evocation Light) Level: Sor/Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Area: 10-foot/level radius circle Duration: 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw: none Spell Resistance: no This spell creates an area of soft blue-gray light, apparently coming downwards from above. This light effectively washes out all color, but clear vision is certainly possible within the area. Vision is also possible out to 10 yards beyond the spell’s radius, but such vision is dim and shadowy at best. The moonlight does not interfere in any way with darkvision, but the nature of the light is such that creatures adversely affected by bright light suffer only half the normal penalties when within the moonlight and none when within its shadowy fringes. Moonlight may be centered on the astromancer, in which case it moves with him. Otherwise, the spell must be cast on an area and is stationary. Material Component: A moonstone that has been exposed to actual moonlight for a full night. Star Blades (Conjuration (Creation)) Level: Sor/Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Area: 1 creature/3 levels Duration: 1 round/2 levels Saving Throw: none Spell Resistance: no This spell creates one magical star-shaped bladed weapon (of dagger size) for every 3 levels of the astromancer, up to a maximum of 7. The mage may then throw these as weapons, out to the spell’s maximum range. They are treated as slashing weapons, and the astromancer’s attack rolls with them are at +3, in addition to any other bonuses. Each star blade that hits causes 2d4 points of damage plus the astromancer’s Intelligence bonus. Material Component: A small silver star. Starfire (Evocation Light) Level: Sor/Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Area: 5-foot diameter column, 30 feet high Duration: 1 round Saving Throw: Special Spell Resistance: yes This spell creates a column of brilliant, blazing silvery-white flames. All within 10 feet of the column not looking away must make a Fortitude save or be blinded for 1 round and dazzled (-2 to attack rolls and AC) for an additional 1d3 rounds. Creatures adversely affected by bright light (drow, gray dwarves, etc.) save at –3 for this effect. Any creature within the narrow column of fire is automatically blinded and dazzled as above, and additionally suffers 1d6 points of damage per level of wizard, up to a maximum of 10d6. A Fortitude save will half this. If the spell is cast outdoors under a night sky, a bonus of +1 per die of damage is added. Material Component: A bit of silver and a shard of crystal. Starshield (Abjuration, Evocation) Level: Sor/Wiz 5 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 action Range: Personal Area: Caster Duration: 4 rounds + 1 round/level Saving Throw: none Spell Resistance: no When this spell is cast, the astromancer’s body is sheathed in a nearly skin-tight magical screen. This screen has the appearance of a black night sky filled with stars. Whenever a light-related spell of any sort is cast at the creature using the starshield, the spell will be harmlessly absorbed and redirected back at the caster of the spell. This includes such spells as color spray, sunray, and prismatic spray. An area effect spell where the astromancer is the sole target will automatically be reflected in this way. Area effect light spells in which others are also targeted have a chance of being intercepted and redirected by the starshield as above equal to the astromancer’s chance to negate the spell with a dispel magic spell. The protected mage will be unaffected by the spell in any event, and if the spell is successfully absorbed, those behind the astromancer who would have been in the area of effect are spared the effects of the spell. By making a successful check as if to dispel magic, the astromancer may attempt to pass through a prismatic sphere or a prismatic wall. Darkness spells will also be reflected, just as light spells are, and the astromancer may attempt a Fortitude save DC 15 to see through any area of magical darkness within normal vision range. If outdoors under the night sky, the astromancer can see as if in broad daylight, even through magical darkness; and he will also absorb stellar radiation, regenerating 1 hit point per round the spell is in effect. Starburst Attack (Evocation) Level: Sor/Wiz 6 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 full round action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Area: 2-foot/level radius sphere Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex for half Spell Resistance: yes By use of this spell the astromancer causes a concentrated point of energy to build up to critical mass, which takes the entire casting time. Once critical mass is reached the energy buildup will cause an explosion doing 1d8/level (maximum 20d8) points of damage to all within the area. This damage bypasses all resistances. Category:Classes Category:Arcane Classes